Fox x Krystal: Mummy Fox and Vixen Explorer
by King Tutanfoxenkhamen III
Summary: Krystal the archaeologist went to the lost kingdom of Arwingypt to find the lost tomb. After entering the sphinx, she found the lost tomb and awaken the mummy Pharaoh, King Fox McCloud from his long slumber. After meeting for the first time, Fox sees Krystal as a resemblance to the princess he was supposed to marry 4000 years ago thus beginning a lovely romance between the two.
1. Krystal found the Tomb of King Fox

**Fox x Krystal: The Vixen Explorer and Mummy King Ch 1: Krystal found the Tomb of King Fox**

 _In the sandy place of the desert, winds were blowing and sand blows away. At this very spot, there was an excavation of the lost kingdom. In this tent there was a blue vixen dress in archeology clothing who was with the excavation crew. Her name is Krystal, the beautiful archaeologist who is looking for the lost tomb for her museum._

Krystal holds the map that will lead to the ancient tomb.

"I am pretty sure it might be there somewhere?" Krystal pondered.

"Krystal!" The crew member yelled. "We have found something!"

"Coming." Krystal ran to where the crew member yelled.

After running, Krystal saw something really amazing. There was a sphinx with the head of a fox with a Nemes crown and a false beard, a lion's body and a fox tail.

"We have found the Sphinx of King Fox." Krystal said in amazement.

Krystal begins to feel the Sphinx and smiles.

"It is beautiful." Krystal said with glee.

Krystal then grabbed the hammer and chisel while the exploration crew got the tools to dig an entrance.

"Let's go." Krystal ordered.

Then Krystal and the excavation crew started to open the Sphinx with shovels, hammers, chisels and picks. After much chiseling and digging they have managed to open the entrance.

Inside the Sphinx, there were two jackal statues which look like Anubis and hieroglyphs on the walls. Upon entering, Krystal grabs her map and begins looking.

"According to my calculations we will reach to lost tomb of King Fox." Krystal said as she reads.

Then, Krystal and her crew begins exploring the sphinx in the search for the lost tomb.

Upon entering the chamber, Krystal sets her torch down and deciphers the hieroglyphs.

"Be warned. You will fall into a trap full of spikes." Krystal read through the hieroglyphs.

After reading, Krystal saw the hallway with three red scarabs on the floor.

The explorer tried to go first but Krystal stopped him. Krystal throws a pebble on the red scarab causing it to open and reveal a pit of spikes.

"That was a close one. Thanks Krystal." The explorer said in gratitude.

Krystal must figure a way to get passed the first booby trap. She looked down on the floor and thinks about walking around the red scarabs.

"Come on gang. Follow me." Krystal said happily.

Krystal then started to walk around the red scarabs on the floor and the crew decided to walk around the red scarabs just like Krystal did. After avoiding the first booby trap. They entered the next room.

The next room is a stone bridge and below is full of water with crocodiles in there. It also shows the next hieroglyphs.

"Be careful and watch your step. One wrong move it will be your watery grave." Krystal read the hieroglyphs.

The bridge has ankh symbols upon stepping it. It started glowing.

"It looks like it is safe to step on ankh symbols on the floor." Krystal said.

Krystal and her crew started walking a path with ankh symbols. As they were getting close one of the explorers accidently stepped on the floor causing the bridge to collapse.

The explorers got scared and started running to the exit. Krystal tried to escape but part of the bridge collapsed causing her to drop. Krystal managed to grab onto the ledge and climbs up. She started to run to the entrance to the hallway just as the bridge collapsed.

Krystal walks up and looks at the collapsed bridge.

"Now what will I do." Krystal sadly said.

Just then, Krystal saw the next chamber.

"Should I wait for help or go into the next chamber." Krystal questioned herself.

Without a choice, Krystal entered the next chamber. Krystal saw something amazing. She the chamber is big and it has four Arwings.

"Wow. I never knew royalty could have their space ships buried in the afterlife." Krystal said in amazement.

Krystal continued further and finally she has reached the tomb. The tomb is huge and it has gold, jewelry, furniture, chariots, and more.

"Beautiful." Krystal said.

Krystal found four coffins. She begins to figure out until she saw a stairway with a sarcophagus of King Fox.

"I have found the lost tomb of King Fox." Krystal said with glee.

The sarcophagus of King Fox is gold and has the face of King Fox and a heart shaped mirror on the lid.

"I wonder how the sarcophagus have a heart shaped mirror." Krystal questioned herself.

Then, Krystal saw the hieroglyphs of King Fox's past. Upon reading it shows Fox before he becomes Pharaoh flying his Arwing defeating the evil Andross, then the next one shows Fox becoming a Pharaoh, then to the part where he is racing with friend.

"Interesting." Krystal said.

Krystal continued and she reached to the one where King Fox fallen in love with the beautiful blue vixen princess which resembles Krystal. Krystal is surprised and feels the picture of a beautiful princess.

"The princess looks like me." Krystal said.

Krystal read through the end and shows the princess crying over King Fox who is mummified.

"This is sad." Krystal said.

Then, Krystal found the prophecy written in hieroglyphs. She begins to read.

"By the power of the Ancient magic of Anubis. King Fox will be revived by the blue vixen who resembles the princess. If the blue vixen shows her reflection on the mirror. The great Pharaoh will be brought back to life." Krystal reads.

Krystal looked at the sarcophagus and saw her reflection on the mirror.

"Nothing happened." Krystal said.

Just as Krystal is about to walk away, the eyes from King Fox's sarcophagus started glowing. Krystal turned her head and started to run.

"I better get out of here." Krystal said.

Just before Krystal could reach the exit, it was blocked by three giant Anubis robots wearing Egyptian clothing.

"Oh no. How could there be robots?" Krystal questioned.

Then one of the Anubis statue got his khopesh and attacks Krystal. Krystal dodged it and grabs her staff to fight off the statues.

After the sarcophagus finished glowing its eyes, the lid is being opened revealing a mummy. The mummy is fox wrapped in bandages and he has awakened.

Krystal is getting tired fighting until the giant Anubis robot grabbed her. Krystal screamed.

"HELP! HELP!" Krystal yelled loudly.

The mummy ran up and saw Krystal in trouble.

"Stmm!" The mummy ordered.

The Anubis robots saw the mummy and saw the sarcophagus.

"The Pharaoh had awoken." The Anubis robot said.

The Anubis robot puts Krystal down. The Anubis robots looked at the mummy fox and started bowing down to him.

After Krystal is freed she saw the mummy and is about to freak out.

"Nm Wmmt!" The mummy fox said in muffles.

"Huh?" Krystal said in confusion.

"One Mommmm." The mummy fox said.

The mummy fox unwrapped the white bandages off his face revealing it. The mummy fox's face reveled itself to have brown fur, green eyes, black nose and a white muzzle.

"Sorry. I couldn't be able to speak because of my bandages covering my mouth." The mummy said.

Krystal is confused.

"That is impossible. I thought a mummy." Krystal confusingly said.

"Don't worry. I am alive, but I am the mummy Pharaoh." The mummy said.

Krystal is still confused. The mummy fox walked up to her.

"We never met before. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is King Fox McCloud, son of the great Pharaoh James McCloud, the great space hero who destroyed Andross and the new Pharaoh of Arwingypt. But, some of my subjects called me Fox." Fox introduced.

Krystal realized the mummy is King Fox and he is living and a mummy. This causes Krystal to faint.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Krystal meets King Fox and his servants

**Fox x Krystal: The Vixen Explorer and Mummy King Ch 2: Krystal Meets King Fox and his servants**

Krystal slowly regains her consciousness.

"Is this a dream? I don't know what is going on?" Krystal said.

As, Krystal gets up she checked around and sees treasure, hieroglyphs and a sarcophagus.

"I am still in the tomb." Krystal said.

Krystal is feeling something comfortable and gets up. She sees that she is in the royal Arwingyptian bed.

"How did I end up…?" Krystal looked around and saw the mirror.

Krystal is shocked that she is wearing a royal Arwingyptian tiara, Arwingyptian jewelry, a blue scarab necklace, two golden rings on her tail and a lovely Arwingyptian princess gown.

"How in the world did I dress like an Arwingyptian princess?" Krystal questioned.

Then, Fox appeared behind her.

Krystal then freaked out that the mummy is back.

"AHHH!" Krystal screamed.

Fox then used his mummy bandages to gag her mouth.

"MMMMPHH! MMPH!" Krystal muffled.

Fox comes up to her and rubbed her arm.

"It is okay. Just relax." Fox calmly said.

"Hmph?" Krystal muffled in confusion.

Fox then calls his bandages back to him ungagging Krystal.

"You are safe. I am not here to hurt you." Fox said.

Krystal looked in confusion and decided to use her telepathy.

"I am not here to harm you. I saved you from the Anubis robots." Fox's thought said.

After using telepathy Krystal believes in him.

"Oh, I am sorry." Krystal apologized.

"That is okay." Fox said.

"I wonder what is your name?"

"Well. I already introduced myself. My name is King Fox McCloud, the Pharaoh of Arwingypt." Fox announced.

"Oh, my name is Krystal." Krystal replied.

"Krystal. That is a lovely name." Fox said.

"Thanks." Krystal blushed.

Fox begins to look at Krystal and started thinking.

"Krystal." Fox said.

"Yes, King Fox." Krystal responded.

"You look like the princess from a long time ago before I was mummified." Fox said.

Krystal is surprised.

"So, that is why I am dressed like that." Krystal said in amazement. "I wonder what has happened to my clothes." She asked.

"My robot Anubis servants are cleaning them. They are covered in sand and dust." Fox pointed to the Anubis servants cleaning Krystal's clothing.

"Oh." Krystal said.

The Anubis robot servant brought in Fox's royal clothing. Fox got his clothing and wears it. Fox is wearing a green shendyt, gold armbands, sandals and a royal Arwingyptian collar. The Anubis robot got Fox McCloud's royal Nemes crown and puts it on Fox's head.

"Wow. You look amazing." Krystal complemented.

"Thanks." Fox blushed. "I will give you a tour of my tomb." Fox said.

Fox takes Krystal the tour of his royal tomb.

"I have many furniture, Arwings, favorite food, favorite drinks and all of my treasures buried in my tomb." Fox explained.

"You don't say." Krystal said.

"I am a great space pilot and great Pharaoh of Arwingypt. I need all of my favorite possessions in the afterlife." Fox explained.

"Really?" Krystal said.

"Yes." Fox answered.

Krystal looks at Fox.

"I am so amazed at your tomb." Krystal said.

"Thanks." Fox replied.

Krystal blushes.

"I got more stuff in my tomb." Fox said.

Fox showed Krystal the four coffins she saw earlier.

"These are my servants. They were mummified alive and put into an ageless eternal slumber to serve me in the afterlife. They were also my comrades." Fox explained.

"Interesting." Krystal said.

Then, the four coffins opened revealing a mummy bird, a mummy cat and two mummy frogs.

Krystal became frightened.

The four mummies started to unwrap their heads. The mummy bird revealed his head of a blue bird with a yellow beak, the mummy cat revealed her head of a female cat with pink fur and white muzzle, the mummy frog revaled his green head and the other mummy frog revealed her pink head and beautiful blonde hear and pink ribbons.

Krystal is surprised that their heads are not undead but they are alive.

"I would like you to meet my friends, Falco, Katt, Slippy and Amanda." Fox announced.

"Well it is about time you woke up. We have been asleep for 4000 years." Falco said while he is upset.

"Sorry about that." Fox apologized.

"That is okay." Falco agreed.

"Falco. We look great as mummies." Katt flirted.

"Thanks." Falco blushed.

"We are glad to have awoken after so much time." Slippy said.

"Agreed my love." Amanda said.

Krystal looked at Fox's servants with a smile.

"You have amazing mummy servants." Krystal said.

"Thanks." Fox replied.

"May we show you more of the tomb of our friend, King Fox?" Slippy suggested.

"Sure." Krystal agreed.

The tour continued, Falco, Katt, Slippy and Amanda showed more of King Fox's tomb.

"The tomb contains Anubis robots which protected our Pharaoh for thousands of years." Slippy explained.

"How in the world Arwingypt got so advanced in technology?"

"The Arwingyptian scientists created Arwings, Anubis robots which can protect tombs and other technology. I helped them achieve great accomplishments." Slippy answered.

"Wow." Krystal said in amazement.

Fox have his arm around her shoulder.

"There is more to come." Fox said.

They went to the next chamber where it has more furniture and other stuff. Krystal looked at the strange pot with sand inside.

"What is it?" Krystal said.

"This pot is King Fox's toilet?" Falco answered.

"Ewww." Krystal said being grossed out.

"Sorry Krystal. I used my chamber pot as a toilet." Fox apologized.

"That is okay." Krystal accepted.

"Let me show more of the tomb with my friends." Fox suggested.

"Sure." Krystal agreed.

After showing more around the tomb, they went back to where King Fox's sarcophagus is.

"I am amazed that you have been buried in your tomb with wonderful things." Krystal complemented.

"I know." Fox replied.

Krystal looks at the Arwingyptian canopic jars. There was a jackal head canopic jar, a fox head canopic jar, a monkey head canopic jar and a bird head canopic jar.

"These are my canopic jars." Fox said.

"Did these canopic jars contained your organs?" Krystal asked.

"Yes." Fox answered.

Krystal looked inside and became slightly grossed out but amazed.

"I am pretty amazed at this." Krystal said.

"I will unwrap my bandages to show you my scar." Fox said.

Fox unwraps his bandages revealing a scar on the side of his body on where his organs was removed.

"Wow." Krystal said in shock.

"I know how it feels." Fox said.

"We are glad we didn't get our organs removed because we are mummified alive and put into eternal slumber to serve our Pharaoh." Falco said.

Then, the jackal head canopic jar started to make a sound.

"Is your canopic jar making a sound?"

Fox looked at his canopic jar which holds his stomach.

"It looks like I am getting hungry." Fox answered.

Krystal is amazed that his stomach can do that.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Fox offered.

Krystal is amazed that the mummy offered to have dinner with her.

"Yes." Krystal answered.

Fox blushes that Krystal accepted his offer.

"Okay. We should get to the banquet hall. We will have a nice delicious Arwingyptian meal." Fox said.

"What are we going to have?" Krystal asked.

"Atonkhamen Suntek." Fox answered.

"What is Atonkhamen Suntek? Krystal asked.

"It is a delicious meat dish served with bread and delicious vegetables and fruit." Falco answered.

"Wow. I will have it." Krystal amazingly said.

So, Krystal decided to have dinner with King Fox. They are going to have a perfect date.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. King Fox McCloud's Past

**Fox x Krystal: The Vixen Explorer and Mummy King Ch 3: King Fox McCloud's Past**

At the other chamber of the tomb, Krystal is sitting in front of Fox at the table.

"I am very glad to have dinner with you. I never had a date with a mummy." Krystal said.

"I am happy that you have accepted my offer." Fox affectionately said.

Krystal started blushing.

Then, Falco, Katt, Slippy and Amanda arrived with the delicious Atonkhamen Suntek. The Atonkhamen Suntek is made out of pork and beef mixed in the great Arwingyptian spices, grapes, asparagus and blue berries. It is fresh and cooked in perfection.

Krystal is amazed that the food is fresh.

"How in the world? I thought the food will be old." Krystal asked.

"The food is kept fresh for all eternity thanks to the mixture of Arwingyptian's magic and technology." Slippy explained.

"Wow." Krystal said in amazement.

Krystal tasted the delicious Arwingyptian meal and smiled.

"That is delicious." Krystal said.

"My people eat those yummy Arwingyptian meals in my kingdom. My friends eat with me at the royal dining hall." Fox explained.

"That is true." Falco said.

Falco, Katt, Slippy and Amanda are eating Atonkhamen Suntek.

"Even your servants and friends also eat the delicious meal." Krystal asked.

"Yep." Fox answered.

Fox begins eating the meal.

Krystal is confused about Fox eating the meal. Although King Fox McCloud is a mummy.

"Fox." Krystal said.

"Yes." Fox replied.

"I wonder. How in the world you can eat after you have been mummified? Your stomach has been removed." Krystal asked.

"It is true. My stomach has been removed. When I eat and swallow my food it will be magically transported to my stomach." Fox answered.

Krystal became grossed out.

"Is it okay if I tell her how Fox digest his meal?" Falco asked.

"No Falco." Katt answered.

"Sorry for grossing you out." Fox apologized.

"That is okay. I will feel fine." Krystal accepted.

After dinner, Fox is walking with Krystal along with Falco, Katt, Slippy and Amanda.

"That is a great meal Fox." Krystal complimented.

"Thanks." Fox said.

"I am confused still. I wonder how I could read your thoughts. The mummy's brain has been removed." Krystal asked.

"The Arwingyptian gods gave me great knowledge. You can read my mind while my brain is gone." Fox answered.

"I am more concerned. If your bandages are gone will you turn to dust?" Krystal asked in worry.

"I will show it to you." Fox answered.

Fox removed all of his bandages off from his body and he didn't turn to dust. But, he has some fur and flesh. He is still wearing his royal Arwingyptian outfit.

"Oh. That is amazing." Krystal said while she blushed.

"After we removed bandages from our bodies we won't turn to dust." Falco explained.

"The only thing that Fox had is his heart." Slippy asked.

"Really?" Krystal said.

Slippy got the Arwingyptian X-Ray coin and puts it on Fox's chest. The coin uses its magic revealing an image of Fox's heart.

"If his heart is destroyed then King Fox will die." Slippy explained.

"Oh my." Krystal said in worry.

"I know." Fox said while he is comforting Krystal.

"I want to know how you lived and how you became a mummy." Krystal asked.

"Okay. I will tell you a story of my life." Fox said.

"It is a long time ago after I have defeated the evil Andross and avenge my father's death.

( _Flashback to 4000 years ago_ )

In Ancient Arwingypt, the people are celebrating Fox McCloud's victory after the death of Andross. The Arwingyptians are setting up decorations for Prince Fox's coronation. The people are happy about having a new Pharaoh.

At the palace, Fox McCloud is a prince of Arwingypt and is ready to become the Pharaoh. Fox is looking at his flight jacket in his closet.

Then a rabbit named Peppy arrived.

"Are you ready to become Pharaoh?" Peppy asked.

Fox looked at Peppy.

"Yes. I am ready to live up to my father's legacy." Fox answered.

"Eversince your father died saving me from Pigma he was remembered as a great pilot and ruler. But, now he became a mummy and sealed in the pyramid." Peppy explained.

Fox is still sad about his father has passed away.

"But, now you will rule his kingdom as the new Pharaoh and make your father proud." Peppy comforted Fox.

"Yes. I will become a great Pharaoh and live up to my father's legacy." Fox said with pride.

Fox then walks out of his royal chambers and head to his royal throne room.

At the royal throne room, Fox had finally appeared and slowly walks down the aisle. The Arwingyptians started bowing down to Fox. Falco, Katt, Slippy and Amanda are next to Fox's throne chair smiling happily. Fox had made it to the throne and sits down. Falco, Katt, Slippy and Amanda kneeled to Fox. Peppy arrived along with the vizier. The vizier is a wolf wearing a shendyt, gold eyepatch and false beard on his chin named Wolf O' Donelle. Peppy got the scroll and reads out loud.

"Loyal people of Arwingypt. Eversince our late Pharaoh James McCloud is now mummified and buried in the tomb after Pigma betrayed and killed him. His son Fox McCloud has fought Andross with the help of his team Star Fox to kill Pigma and Andross thus saving the Lylat System. The Prince used his great Arwing and saved us. Now, Fox McCloud will become our new Pharaoh of Arwingypt and lead us to a peaceful and great dynasty." Peppy announced.

"Fox McCloud will be a better ruler and lead us to a grand dynasty and create a better future for the kingdom." Wolf added.

Fox stands up.

"I, Fox McCloud will become a better ruler. I will live up to my father's legacy and rule Arwingypt." Fox accepted.

Then the servants brought the Nemes crown and the crook and flail.

"The day has come." Peppy grabbed the Nemes Crown and placed it on Fox's head.

"We should call you the new Pharaoh, King Fox McCloud." Peppy announced.

Fox picked up the crook and flail and crossed his arms. The people of Arwingypt cheered for the new Pharaoh. Fox walked out to the balcony and see his people bowing down to him and praising him.

Fox is now the new Pharaoh of Arwingypt.

Later at night, the people went to the palace for the banquet. King Fox is watching his people having conversations, eating and drinking. The female vixens are dancing for King Fox's entertainment. Fox McCloud is enjoying the fun and festivities.

"So, Fox. How do you like the vixens dancing?" Falco said.

"It is fun." Fox answered. "I am glad that I have become a Pharaoh and a great space pilot."

"That is good to hear that." Falco said.

Outside at the palace, a sharpclaw assassin is carrying a bow and arrow and aims it at Fox's head.

"Enjoy your afterlife, King Fox." The sharpclaw assassin said.

The assassin fired the arrow.

King Fox saw the arrow coming and used his reflector to bounce the arrow back at the assassin. This causes the assassin to get hit in the arrow and is wounded.

Everyone is shocked to see Fox defending himself against the assassin.

"Fox!" Peppy shouted and ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Fox answered. "If it wasn't for my reflector device. I would've been dead and become a mummy." Fox said as he holds his royal reflector device.

The royal jackal guards appeared and checked on Fox.

"Are you alright sire?" The jackal guard said.

"I am fine." Fox replied.

The royal guards are relieved that their Pharaoh is okay.

The wounded sharpclaw assassin arrived and is slowly dying.

"You will die King Fox." The sharpclaw assassin said in pain.

"Who are you and why do you want me killed?" Fox demanded.

"Your kingdom will be conquered by General Scales and you will fall by his might." The assassin said his final words and died.

Fox begins to notice that General Scales plans on conquering his royal kingdom.

" _I have notice that my enemy General Scales plans on killing me and conquering my kingdom. I have vowed to defend my kingdom and protect my people."_ Fox narrated.

(Flashback Ends)

"Wow." Krystal said in amazement.

"Yep." Fox agreed. "Also, I can summon bandages to wrap my body up."

Then, Fox snapped his fingers. The bandages magically appeared and wrapped Fox's body. Krystal is surprised about that.

"How in the world do you do that?" Krystal asked.

Fox unwrapped his face.

"I am a great magical mummy." Fox answered.

"Cool." Krystal blushed.

"I will continue with my story." Fox said.

Fox begins to tell his story about his battle against General Scales.

End of Chapter 3.


End file.
